Swamp Thing
|-|Original= About Swamp Thing is the second general of the Hell Forces, bound to attack Heaven. It is smaller than the Necrogiant, but uses its surroundings to its advantage. Daniel fights it in a swamp with corrosive waters. The creature is composed of water which makes it invulnerable to damage. It is possible to turn it solid, making it susceptible to attacks. It attacks by shooting exploding bubbles, directing harmful fireflies or making wormlike water constructs. The way to damage it before it turns liquid again is to shoot the large bubbles of combustible swamp gas with the Shotgun while it walks over them. It is also possible to shoot the bubble it launches right as it flies out to damage it. After you damage the creature with some of the bubbles, it will turn vulnerable for a short period. After that, it goes back into invulnerability and summons 6 bubbles that don't glow. Shoot all 6 to make it vulnerable again. Use your Golden Cards at this point (Hopefully Double Haste and Rage are in there) and unload like mad. You should manage to kill it before it goes back into invulnerability. Overall, this boss is incredibly easy once you get the hang of what you are supposed to do, and its easy to beat it under 4:00 to get the very useful Dexterity card. Trivia *The creature is likely a tribute to Man-Thing or Swamp thing from comics. *It is unknown whether the creature is a demon or a hellish creation like the Necrogiant. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Swamp Thing is the general of the Hell Forces, bound to attack Heaven. It is smaller than the Necrogiant, but uses its surroundings to its advantage. Daniel fights it in a swamp with corrosive waters. The creature is composed of water which makes it invulnerable to damage. It is possible to turn it solid, making it susceptible to attacks. It attacks by shooting exploding bubbles, directing harmful fireflies or making wormlike water constructs. The way to damage it before it turns liquid again is to shoot the large bubbles of combustible swamp gas with the Shotgun while it walks over them. It is also possible to shoot the bubble it launches right as it flies out to damage it. After you damage the creature with some of the bubbles, it will turn vulnerable for a short period. After that, it goes back into invulnerability and summons 6 bubbles that don't glow. Shoot all 6 to make it vulnerable again. Use your Golden Cards at this point (Hopefully Double Haste and Rage are in there) and unload like mad. You should manage to kill it before it goes back into invulnerability. Overall, this boss is incredibly easy once you get the hang of what you are supposed to do, and its easy to beat it under 4:00 to get the very useful Dexterity card. Trivia *The creature is likely a tribute to Man-Thing or Swamp thing from comics. *It is unknown whether the creature is a demon or a hellish creation like the Necrogiant. *Swamp Thing's tentacles appear throughout the swamp around the Orphanage. Gallery Swamp Thing's Tentacle in Orphanage.PNG|Swamp Thing's Tentacle in Orphanage. Swamp Thing's Tentacle in Orphanage 1.PNG|Swamp Thing's Tentacle in Orphanage. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Painkiller bosses Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Bosses